


Of Jigglypuffs and Cuddling

by Karkalicous413



Series: 30 Day Challenge [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, cuties being cute, not many tho and i dont rly play pokemon much so dont kill me if i got the few refs i made wrong, pokemon refrences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkalicous413/pseuds/Karkalicous413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short thing again. 30 Day Challenge Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere. Dave is playing Pokemon and Karkat wants to cuddle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Jigglypuffs and Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> I stiiillll dont know how to name things so yeah. I said i wasnt gonna do these day by day and im sure as hell sticking to it. Shit i might do it month by month at this rate. But anyway im thinking about doing fic commissions cuz i need the money and i was wondering if anyone was actually interested? So if you are drop me a line somehow, i dont care how really, id just like some feedback.
> 
> And ill stop talking now so you can read. Enjoy~

===> Dave: Battle The Elite Four

 

You are in total battle mode. Like, leaning forward elbows on knees, shades pushed to the top of your head and eyes in a glare. You are down and ready to kick some major tuccuus.  You get their hp down after what you suspect is many hours. And it was. You’ve had to switch out your pokemon multiple times and use so many potions but its all worth it, and you’re so close. You lean closer to your DS, squinting and trying to decide what move to use. You decide on bite, and you smirk, watching as the opponents hp meter quickly declines _‘Charizard used bite! It was super effective! A Critical Hit!’_  You’ve done it. You have done it. It is what you have done. You’re free. Finally, you're free. You just need to save your game and thats it. You’ve...you’ve caught them all. Or at least, you’ve beaten the elite four for this game. _You just need to save…_

 

Wow that thought was awful foreshadow-y. Crazy.

 

You proceed to save your game without any troubles, distractions, or anything else that could possibly ruin this moment for you. You recline back on your chair, dropping your DS onto your lap and cracking your knuckles and wiggling your fingers. You roll your neck and shoulders. Its hard being the best pokemon trainer there is, but its something you’ll have to live with. The horrors of late nights in the forest, hoping you have extra bottles of repel, or that you’ll somehow come across a legendary and actually capture it. Trying not to make eye contact with trainers for unneeded battles. _Mom spending your money._

 

You regret the day you let her have access to your funds.

 

You start to stand up just when Karkat comes in. He’s actually quiet and isn’t scowling. Youre confused for .7 seconds until he grabs your wrist and leads you to his pile, pushing you down and then going back to your chair. He grabs your DS and a blanket and plops down next to you. He pushes it into your hands and snuggles - yes actually _snuggles_ \- into your side. He drapes the blanket over the two of you and moves one of your arms to wrap around him. By this point you’ve learnt to just let him move you how ever he pleases until he makes this sound, a little purry, chirp kind of thing that apparently all trolls make. You don’t really understand but you aren’t going to lie that it is adorable as shit. You do tighten your grip around his shoulders as he moves closer, pillowing his head on your right pectoral. He makes clicking noises in the back of his throat as you rub his horns softly, soothingly. You run your thumb over the top of the nub, staying away from the base where the nerves are more sensitive. You feel him relax against you and hear his breathing slow down and watch his eyes slowly flutter close. You twirl your fingers through the hair around his horns softly as he snoozes, quiet snores and the odd growl escaping him. He talks in his sleep in Alternian while you play your game until you close it and put it down next to the pile and bury your face in his hair, falling asleep quickly.

 

You dream of beating the Elite Four with a team of jigglypuffs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Im slowly figuring out how to work this dammed site
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [[My Tumblr]](http://mogars-coming.tumblr.com//)


End file.
